marlene_dietrichs_blauer_engelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Marilyn Monroe
zum Vergleich die sängerischen Haupterfolge mm: * Ladies of the Chorus du film Les Reines du music-hall * Every Baby Needs a Da Da Daddy du film Les Reines du music-hall * Anyone Can See I Love You du film Les Reines du music-hall * Kiss du film Niagara * She Acts Like a Woman Should (1953) * When I Fall in Love (1953) * A Fine Romance (1953) * Do it again (1953) * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend du film Les hommes préfèrent les blondes * Bye Bye Baby du film Les hommes préfèrent les blondes * When love goes wrong du film Les hommes préfèrent les blondes * Two Little Girls from Little Rock du film Les hommes préfèrent les blondes * The River of No Return du film Rivière sans retour * One Silver Dollar du film Rivière sans retour * I'm Gonna File My Claim du film Rivière sans retour * Down In the Meadow du film Rivière sans retour * Lazy du film La Joyeuse Parade * You'd be surprised du film La Joyeuse Parade * Heat wave du film La Joyeuse Parade * A Man Chases a Girl du film La Joyeuse Parade * After You Get What You Want, You Don't Want It du film La Joyeuse Parade * There's No Business Like Show Business du film La Joyeuse Parade * That Old Black Magic du film Arrêt d'autobus * I Found a Dream du film Le Prince et la Danseuse * * * * I Wanna be Loved By You du film Certains l'aiment chaud * Runnin' Wild du film Certains l'aiment chaud * I'm Through With Love du film Certains l'aiment chaud * Some Like It Hot du film Certains l'aiment chaud * * * My Heart Belongs to Daddy du film Le Milliardaire * Specialization du film Le Milliardaire * Let's Make Love du film Le Milliardaire * Incurably Romantic du film Le Milliardaire * Happy Birthday, Mr President aus dem wirklichen Leben I Wanna Be Loved By You (1996)Bearbeiten I Wanna Be Loved by You # Kiss (from Niagara) # Do It Again (from The French Doll) # She Acts Like A Woman Should # Two Little Girls From Little Rock (from Gentlemen Prefer Blondes) # Bye Bye Baby (from Gentlemen Prefer Blondes) # Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend (from Gentlemen Prefer Blondes) # When Love Goes Wrong Nothing Goes Right (from Gentlemen Prefer Blondes) # (This Is) A Fine Romance # The River Of No Return (from River Of No Return) # Down In The Meadow (from River Of No Return) # After You Get What You Want, You Don't Want It (from River Of No Return) # Heat Wave (from There's No Business Like Show Business) The Very Best (1999)Bearbeiten # Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend # Some Like It Hot # My Heart Belongs To Daddy # When Love Goes Wrong Nothing Goes Right # Bye Bye Baby # Two Little Girls From Little Rock # River Of No Return # I'm Gonna File My Claim # She Acts Like A Woman Should # Kiss # Lazy # I Wanna Be Loved By You # After You Get What You Want, You Don't Want It wwww . .